The Girl That He Forgot
by pompeypearly
Summary: After a patrol as Green Arrow leaves Oliver with amnesia, a person from his past looks to take advantage of the situation.
1. Prologue

**Title**: The Girl That He Forgot - Prologue

**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver, Oliver/Tess

**Spoilers:** Anything up to Season 9 Checkmate. I go my own way from there.

**Summary**: After a patrol as Green Arrow leaves Oliver with amnesia, a person from his past looks to take advantage of the situation.

**Author Note: **I have no Betas so all mistakes are entirely my own. All comments and reviews are appreciated - they are like crack to me!

* * *

"Just give me five minutes and I will be on my way back to you, I promise."

Chloe smiled as she watched the live feed from Oliver's glasses on the Watchtower's monitors. "That's what you said an hour ago. It seems as though the criminals of Metropolis have no respect for our dinner reservations."

"It does seem that way."

She looked down at her dress. He had left it for her at Watchtower earlier that day, telling her to put it on for their 'date' that night. She had expected the contents to be green, but was pleasantly surprised by the red dress. She had never been bought a dress before and she would only admit it to herself that she found it very intimate that he had - and that she loved it.

"Maybe we should cancel, I'll just order in some Thai food and we can just spend the rest of the evening in. We can head out another night."

"Hold that thought. I have some suspicious looking activity here in suicide slums."

Chloe looked at the monitor. Six men were standing around the back of an open truck loaded with boxes.

"Strange time to be doing business deals don't you think?"

"Strange time, strange place." Chloe looked closer at the live feed "I'm thinking those electrical goods in the back are stolen. At least three of those guys are armed."

"Okay, you want to call the police? I'll have these guys rounded up by the time they get here. Initiating radio silence."

She looked up at her other monitor. It seemed as though Clark had decided to patrol tonight too. "Will do Arrow. Boy Scout has just come online, I'll send him over to assist." She sent out the call to the Metropolis Police Department before patching into Clark.

"Boy Scout, Arrow is in suicide slums, could probably use your assistance."

"Does he really, or are you just interested in that date he promised to take you on tonight?" Clark replied

"Someone needs to tell my cousin to keep her mouth quiet." Chloe grinned. "But you may be right about my intentions"

"No problem, I'll head over there now. You'll owe me one."

She snorted an un-lady like laugh "Sure, no problem."

She glanced over at Oliver's live feed. It seemed that he had successfully knocked out four of the armed men and was currently sheltering from gunfire. "You may want to kick in that super speed there. Arrow isn't bullet proof and they have him pinned down."

Chloe stood up from her seat. To this day she was still nervous guiding Oliver through his patrols. Extremely talented he may be, but he wasn't invincible. As soon as she finished her thought Oliver's live feed cut out. Panic coursed through her gut as she tried to bring the images back up.

"Arrow? Are you there? Come in Arrow!" There was no response

"Clark! Something's happened! I've lost his feed."

There were brief sounds of struggle from Clark's comm. "I've got him 'tower, he's out cold. I'm taking him straight to Met Gen, there's blood…he's injured his head."

"I'll meet you there." Chloe was already picking up her bag and racing to the door. Thank God he was alive.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **I have no Betas so all mistakes are entirely my own. All comments and reviews are appreciated - they are like crack to me!

I know amnesia stories have been done before, and characters have been in similar positions. I've yet to come across one that his Oliver in this kind of situation yet. Tess is also still with Checkmate and not on their hit list.

* * *

Chloe practically flew through the doors at Metropolis General Hospital and headed straight towards Oliver's room. Clark had let her know what room he was in as she made her way from Watchtower.

'_He'__s alive, that's the main thing. He's going to be okay. He's always okay.'_ She had been repeating the thought to herself like a mantra on her journey over. She mentally kicked herself for allowing this to happen. 

'_Why couldn't you be like a normal girlfriend? Lana would have stomped her feet and insisted he came __home immediately and took her out like he promised.' _She thought to herself.

She knew the reason she would never, _could _never, do that. He was a hero and she was his partner. It was what they did, saving the world one day at a time. That had been the beauty of their relationship, they both knew how important the work was and there was never any bitterness when it bled into their personal lives. An occupational hazard they both expected and respected - there never had to be any secrets or lies and that was why they worked.

"Clark!" She called out as he stepped out of one of the private rooms.

"Chloe!" As she reached him he pulled her into a hug. "What took you so long?"

"The traffic was unbelievable. It's like the whole of Metropolis knew I had to be here." She took of her coat "How is he? What happened?"

"It looks like one of them hit him with this." Clark produced a tiny dart from his pocket.

"A tranquiliser dart?"

"It's short acting. He's pretty tired but he's awake."

"But he's okay, right? You said he had a head injury."

"Yes. He must have hit his head as he fell. They've given him an MRI and they say there is no permanent physical injuries but…"

"But what?"

"He doesn't remember Chloe. It's like the past few years of his life never happened."

"Amnesia? So he doesn't even remember his… _fancy dress_ activities?"

"He thinks it's about four months after he got off that island. He's taking it well after the doctors proved today's date with the newspaper. I took his costume and communicator back to Watchtower just in case."

"At least we won't be dealing with Oliver at his playboy worst. What are the doctors doing about it?"

"There isn't much they can do, all we can do is hope his memory gradually comes back. We have to jog his memory."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. This was bad, but things could have been a lot worse.

"There's something else. He's asking for Tess Mercer." Clark was giving her 'the look'.

"I'm not a mind reader Clark, just tell me."

"He still thinks they're in a relationship."

Chloe shook her head. "Well this night just seems to be getting better." She took a deep breath "Okay, I need to see him. Maybe I can try to jog his memory before he makes a complete ass out of himself."

"I'll wait out here."

Chloe nodded her head before opening the door. Oliver was in the only bed within the room, a small white bandage on his forehead. How could one small knock do so much damage?

"Oliver?"

He opened his eyes to look at her and he greeted her with that wide smile that always caused the butterflies to rise in her stomach.

"A bit overdressed for a nurse aren't you? Not that I'm complaining."

"So you don't remember me either?"

"You're someone I should know?" He looked over her, taking in her appearance. She was definitely too dressed up for visiting hours. "Because I am sure I would remember you."

Chloe rolled her eyes. It seemed the Queen charm was innate, no memories required. "I take it Clark left me out while he tried to fill in the blanks?" She shrugged off her coat before taking a seat next to him. "I'm Chloe. Remember?"

" I'm sorry, I don't. We're friends?" Oliver rarely had female friends, for obvious reasons. Any friendship quickly ended shortly after he slept with them. But the way she was holding his hand, and the concern on her face…"Or maybe we're more than that?"

He was sure he was still in a relationship with Mercy, but that hadn't stopped his wandering eye from leading him astray. If what that tall guy Clark said was true that relationship was long over, and the blush forming on this woman's face was almost as good as an answer.

"Friends, colleagues…and the rest. I was on my way to meet you when I got the call." She released his hand and sat a little straighter. She pulled herself together before meeting his eyes. "We'll get this figured out. I'll speak to the doctors and see what we can do about getting your memory back. Is there anything I can get you from your apartment?"

"I have an apartment here in Metropolis?"

"You've been dividing your time between here and Star City for the last couple of years. You have an apartment at the Clock Tower in the city."

"And you have a key?" He raised his eyebrows. He had never given anyone free access to his homes before, not even Tess.

"No need to look so surprised Ollie, you may not remember but we trust each other. I can grab you your overnight bag for you but is there something else you need? Maybe I can bring you your laptop and see if there's something on there that can jog your memory?"

"That would be great. Thank you."

"It's no problem, Ollie. I'm going to let you get some rest, the doctors will probably be keeping you awake all night. While you're currently synaptically challenged you'll need this." She took out a scrap of paper and pen from her bag and began writing. "It's my cell number. If you need anything at any time you just call. I can be here in the blink of an eye."

"This has to be the most unusual way a girl has ever given me her number."

For a man who was knocked out cold and sustained a head injury less than an hour before, Chloe couldn't believe he was still able to pull out the famous smile and flirting eyes.

"You can save the flirting for the nurses Ollie. You know I'm virtually immune to that charm of yours." She put her coat back on before giving him a kiss on his cheek. "I'll come by first thing in the morning. Play your cards right and I may just bring you some breakfast."

"Immune to my charm?" The disbelief was evident on his face.

"Yes. Unless I choose not to be." She smiled at him before closing the door gently behind herself.

Clark was still waiting for her like he promised.

"How did it go?"

Chloe could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes. The man she had been falling for didn't even recognise her.

After Clark had told her the doctors' diagnosis she knew that he wouldn't, but there had still been that small glimmer of hope that he would. She had wanted to believe that the man who had fallen for her would at least find her familiar.

Chloe tried to answer Clark but all she could was wave a hand in front of her face as the tears began to fall from her cheeks. Clark pulled her in for a hug and whispered encouragements into her ear.

They needed him back to how he was. _She _needed him back.

Oliver had always claimed she had saved him once before. Chloe was determined that she would do it again.

* * *

Tess had been pulled from an international conference call to speak to a doctor at Metropolis General hospital. She didn't know whether to laugh or feel sympathy for Oliver Queen. There was a time when she was so in love with him, she would have believed anything he told her. Since they had met on the island there was more trust between them than any other couple she had met. Then things had turned sour. He had betrayed her trust in the worse way.

But he didn't remember any of that now. The Oliver Queen sat in a hospital bed ten minutes away believed that they were still in that doomed relationship according to the doctor and was insisting on her presence.

Maybe this could all work to her advantage. She clicked on her intercom to her personal assistant. "Mary, have my car brought round to the front."

She had a lot to do before the end of the evening if this was to work.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **I have no Betas so all mistakes are entirely my own. All comments and reviews are appreciated - they are like crack to me!

I know amnesia stories have been done before, and characters have been in similar positions. I've yet to come across one that his Oliver in this kind of situation yet. Tess is also still with Checkmate and not on their hit list.

* * *

"Mercy!" Oliver straightened up in bed as he saw the woman he'd been asking for walk through the door.

If he needed further proof that the year was now in fact 2010 he only had to look at the person before him. She was no longer the timid girl he had met on an island all that time ago, she was all woman. She walked with a straight back and a confidence he had never known her to possess. Years may have passed from the memories he currently held but she was just as beautiful as ever.

"Oliver! I'm so glad you're alright." She walked over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I've been trying your phone for hours and then I got a call from the doctors. What on earth made you want to walk around the city in the middle of the night?"

"Amnesia. Even if I had a reason I'm afraid I don't have an answer."

Tess leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to get her. The traffic was a nightmare."

"So…we're okay then?"

"Of course we're okay. What would make you think we weren't?"

"The guy that brought me in said that we hadn't been in a relationship for years. He gave me the impression we pretty much hated each other."

Tess shook her head. "Oliver, it's true we split years ago after a…lapse in your judgement? But I forgave you. We started seeing each other again almost a year ago but we've kept it quiet. You said you weren't sure on the reaction of the shareholders so we'd test the waters first."

Oliver accepted her explanation. He had no reason to believe she would lie to him, and she seemed so offended that this stranger had implied they hated each other. If they had been keeping this new relationship quiet it would explain so much, but there was so much that didn't make sense. If he really was with Tess then who was the blonde that had visited him. Was she his lover? Was he cheating on Tess again?

"So who was the guy that brought you in?" She asked. Tess had a feeling she knew the answer before she even had to answer the question.

"I think he said his name was Clark Kent."

Tess shook her hear. "Why am I not surprised." If she could give herself an award for her acting abilities she would. "I take it you don't remember Clark and his little circle of friends either?"

"I take it he's not a friend of mine?"

"He's dangerous. He has been a close friend of Lex Luthor's for years and has tried on several occasions to gain access to industrial secrets for him. He's also a reporter for the Daily Planet and is not above smearing your name in the media." Tess gave Oliver concerned eyes "What else did he say to you?"

"He didn't say much else. Said he was a friend and that he was going to do everything he could to help me get my memory back."

Oliver thought about the blonde. She seemed to know Clark and Tess had mentioned his circle of friends. "Mercy, is there anyone else I should be aware of?"

"Over the years you have had your fair share of stalkers and enemies. But don't you worry, I'll help to fill in the blanks." Tess soothingly ran her fingers up and down his bare arm. "I'm going to keep you company tonight and in the morning I am going to take you back to the mansion with me. There is so much I need to tell you I don't think it would be wise for you to return to your apartment until your memory returns. There are too many people who will try to manipulate you and take advantage of the situation."

Oliver nodded. It was probably for the best, he had no idea how much had changed from what he last remembered.

* * *

Chloe awkwardly opened the hospital doors. She was carrying the overnight bag, the laptop bag, two cups of coffee and a bag of bagels and fruit. It was times like these that she wished she had more than one pair of hands.

She had barely slept that night. All she could think about was Oliver and how he didn't remember her. It hurt her more than she realised and she had prayed to every deity that she could think of to return his memories to him soon.

Chloe had written what had amounted to a mini biography (minus the Green Arrow references)when the pessimism became too much. She had spent those restless hours in the early morning filling a memory stick with all the memories she could think of. Amongst her journal there was a copy of the McDougal Inn brochure, pictures from the Thanksgiving spent at the Kent farm a few years ago, a copy of Jimmy's obituary that Oliver had placed himself and articles on the Queen Industries take over of LuthorCorp.

She had called the other members of the Justice League that evening to explain what had happened to Oliver. They had promised to hold back until Chloe called them. Until his memory started to return their presence would probably raise more questions and she didn't want to risk Oliver freaking out. Ideally he would remember his Green Arrow persona himself.

Lois was not so compliant. She had insisted that she see Oliver and 'force him to remember with a swift kick in the ass' if she had to. Chloe had finally compromised that she could swing by to visit in her lunch hour. Delaying the tornado that was Lois Lane would give Oliver time to prepare. _'If anyone can actually prepare to meet my cousin'._ She thought to herself.

While balancing the tray of coffee on top of the breakfast bag she managed to open the door to Oliver's room. "I come bearing gifts, but don't get too excited I only have plain bagels."

As she set the goods on the table by the door did she notice the room was empty. The bed was made and everything was clean and in its rightful place. She sped out of the room and headed directly to the nurse's station.

"Where has he gone?" She demanded of the nurse sitting at the desk.

"Who?"

"Oliver Queen! He was brought in last night and I left him in that room there." She said pointing over her shoulder.

"He was released half an hour ago."

"The man has amnesia! Are you telling me you just allowed him to walk out of here?" Behind Chloe's anger was panic. Without his memories he would be a sitting duck. There were so many people who could take advantage of his situation. "Where did he go?"

"Of course we didn't just let him leave!" The indignity in the nurse's voice was clear. "He was taken home by his partner. She stayed overnight and spoke to the doctors at length this morning."

"Partner? _I_ am his partner." Chloe couldn't quite say the word 'girlfriend' out loud yet but she was close.

The nurse hid her disbelief poorly. "I'm afraid there isn't much else I can suggest apart from speaking to Miss Mercer yourself."

"Mercer?"

Chloe turned and stormed from the hospital grabbing her phone from her pocket as she went. "That bitch!" She muttered to herself.

She should have known that the redhead would have to get involved. Someone at the hospital must have called her last night when Oliver asked for her. Who knew how much damage control this was going to require.


	4. Chapter 3

"That Bitch!" Lois repeated Chloe's curse as she held her desk phone to her ear while shuffling her papers at the same time. Several colleagues turned to look at her with disgust only to be met with Lois' glare.

"I can't even begin to tell you all the things I imagine doing to her when I find her." Chloe said on the other side of the telephone conversation.

"Use my Christmas gift." Lois said referring to the extra strength mace she had bought Chloe as a stocking filler.

"I need to know if she's there at the Planet."

"No. She hasn't been here at all today. I'll give you a yell if she turns up." Lois paused for a moment "On second thoughts, you will probably hear her yelling if she turns up. I'm going to kick her ass."

"No! Don't say anything. If she's crazy enough to pull off what I think she's trying to do, then confronting her this early on might make things worse. She could hurt Oliver."

Lois huffed. "Fine! If that Lex-wannabe bitch swans in I'll give you the heads up. Just call me if there's anything I can do."

"Thanks Lo. Speak to you soon."

Chloe hung up and placed her cell back in her bag. She was in the elevator leading to Oliver's penthouse. She had let herself in many times before, however this time was the only time she did so with overwhelming feelings of nervousness.

Part of her wanted to find Oliver here safe and well at home, but the other part knew that wherever he was Tess was sure to be close by. Right now she had no doubt that Oliver would take Tess' word over hers no matter what she said.

As the elevator doors opened she realised that she wouldn't be finding him here anytime soon. She had only been in this apartment earlier on this morning, but it seemed as though Tess had wasted no time. Without investigating the living room Chloe could tell that someone else had been there. Drawers were left slightly open and his desk was not as tidy as Oliver normally left it.

Chloe walked purposefully to his bedroom and found that his wardrobe had been partially emptied and that the chest of drawers held nothing apart from the odd pair of socks.

She sighed from the small relief. If his clothes had been taken then Tess couldn't be planning to hurt him or turn him in to Checkmate. It also meant that a substantial part of Oliver's collection of leather belts had been taken too. Once Oliver had recommenced his life as a hero he had agreed to let Chloe keep her tracking devices for emergencies, and after being kidnapped as Green Arrow he had asked that she install one into each of his belts in case they came after him as Oliver Queen and not his alter ego.

He had given her the means to find him. Chloe smiled and started to walk from the apartment with the intention of heading to Watchtower.

There was a good chance that Tess had Oliver at the mansion but it wouldn't hurt to have confirmation, especially if she chose to move him. Oliver trusted Tess, it wouldn't be that hard for her to convince him to do as she asked.

She knew how to find him, all she needed was a plan to get Oliver home and help restore his memories.

* * *

Tess sat at her desk having finished her most recent telephone conversation. Everything was going according to plan and she could feel the confidence in her plan building. She knew that Oliver's memories would eventually return and that would just not do. The equipment she required was already in her possession - she had used it on Lois Lane to access her repressed memories. Doctors were now perfecting the technique to permanently erase memories with a lower risk of inducing a catatonic state. As his memories resurfaced she would escort him to the labs for the 'groundbreaking treatment' for amnesia and memory repression. All memories of his double life would be erased. Oliver would believe he had led the life of a playboy billionaire since his initial separation from her, and that he was truly happy with her now. She would have to take care of those that tried to interfere, already having her list of suspects.

She couldn't believe that fate had provided her with such an opportunity and she knew she was justified in her actions. Yes, she was selfish in that she could have Oliver to herself again, reliving a time when she was at her happiest. But she was also protecting Oliver. Without his memories he would forget all about being the Green Arrow, keeping him safely away Checkmate's radar and he would feel no need to take on the Kandorians. Queen Industries would also benefit from a full time CEO and pave the way for the company to bring the world into the twenty-first century.

Her actions would ensure the safety of Oliver Queen and at the same time give him the loving relationship and guidance he had been lacking. They could save the world together and make the future bright once again.

She smiled to herself and got up from her seat. It was time to have dinner with her beloved.

* * *

Oliver was sitting on the bed in Tess' bedroom. It was more than strange that she now lived in the home of Lex Luthor his old boarding school adversary. The story surrounding her rise to the head of his corporation was stranger. She had done it for him in the hope that one day Queen Industries and LuthorCorp would join to pave the way to a promising future.

He felt more comfortable now that he was wearing his own clothes. Aside from Tess they were the only things that had felt similar to him since waking up in hospital the previous night.

He had had time to think while taking his shower. He was trying to come to terms that he ran his business alongside Tess and that they were only recently thinking about taking their relationship public. His life seemed to be full but it felt as if he was missing something. Something important, that there was more to his life than being a CEO and doting boyfriend.

He began to pace the room. He was feeling twitchy and jittery like he needed to release these pent

up emotions. He looked at his hands and saw the calluses on his fingers. He had taken up archery as a means to survive on the island and he knew that it was a skill he had kept up with upon his return, hoping to put it to good use. Shooting arrows always cleared his mind and allowed him to relax.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Oliver jerked from his daydream to find Tess leaning casually against the doorframe. Her hair was hanging loose and she was wearing a simple green dress.

"I'm just feeling out or sorts." He put his hands back in his pockets "Say, when you collected my things you didn't happen to find my archery gear did you?"

"Archery?"

"My bows and arrows. I used to practice all the time, remember?"

"Of course I remember Oliver, but you gave that hobby up years ago."

"I did?"

"You were in a car accident about four years ago and you injured your shoulder. You still have scars all over your body from all the cuts you received. Your arm never fully recovered enough to allow you to take up some of your old hobbies. I had to take those rock climbing lessons we planned together on my own. Don't you remember any of this?"

His arm felt fine. Physically he felt great. He swore he was in the best shape he had ever been in. Something just didn't feel right. "I don't remember any of it."

Tess walked towards him with an expression of sympathy. It's okay Oliver it will all return in time, you just have to trust me. You do trust me don't you?"

He had to let this go. She wouldn't mislead him on purpose - what would be the point?

"Of course I do."

"Come on." She smiled, slipping her hand in his and leading him into the hall. "Dinner is prepared. I thought we could eat it by the fire just like that time in Aspen?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

After eating their meal, Tess and Oliver sat cuddled together by the fire drinking the last of the wine. Despite the familiarity and enjoying the closeness with Tess, Oliver didn't feel quite right. No matter how comfortable he felt something was eating away in the back of his mind, never allowing him to relax completely.

"So Mercy, tell me about this Clark Kent. What's his game?"

"Money, power, who knows." Tess said, turning her neck to look at him. She was comfortable and enjoyed feeling his body heat at her back. "When I took over LuthorCorp I came across some files of Lex's. Clark Kent was a close friend of his for years going right back to when Clark was in high school in Smallville. Over the years Lex tried to use Clark's genuine and innocent appearance to infiltrate your social circle in the hopes of undercutting Queen Industries. Kent tried to integrate himself into your life when he was given a lucky opportunity. He has tried to use it to his advantage ever since."

"I think I'm a better judge of character than that."

"For all outward appearances there is no reason to doubt him. He even fooled me. He comes from an honest, well rounded family. His mother is even State Senator. Who would suspect?"

"But he betrayed that trust?"

"Clark was one of the reasons that Queen Industries lost the Star City Towers to LuthorCorp. You haven't trusted him since." Tess sipped her wine and turned back to the fire. She smiled to herself waiting for the inevitable follow up questions.

"You mention his 'circle of friends'. Is that something I should know about?"

Tess turned fully in his arms and stared up at his face. "Oliver, baby, do you really want to go into all of this now? You have had such a rough day, I don't want to burden you further with all of these heavy conversations."

"Please Tess, I want to know."

She sighed and sat up straight. "Kent is well connected, and thanks to Lex he had all resources he could ever need at his fingertips. There are two main associates of his with whom you should be concerned. Lois Lane and Chloe Sullivan."

'_Chloe. That was the name of the woman at the hospital. Could they be the same person?' He thought to himself._

"Tell me about them. Who are they, what do they do, what do they look like?"

"Lois Lane has been a pain in the ass for many reasons. She is Clark Kent's lover but unfortunately she is not an idiot. She is a reporter at the Daily Planet and has an uncanny gift for sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. When Kent failed to get close to you Lois played on your weakness for beautiful women. I believe you dated her for around six months when you first began to branch Queen Industries into Metropolis. You never told me why you ended things. I always assumed you found out where her true loyalties lay."

"And Chloe?"

"A known associate of Kent's as well as Cousin to our dear Ms. Lane. She has a nasty habit of trying to hack our systems and sneaking into places she doesn't belong."

"Do I know her too?"

"I think you have met her on occasion. I think she is the brains behind the group that is where her danger lies. Lex removed her from her job at the Daily Planet to set her up as his personal little troublemaker."

"Should I be concerned that the local media is a breeding ground for industrial espionage?"

"No. All you should be concerned about is recovering your memory." Tess turned around and snuggled into Oliver's chest, his arms automatically embracing her. "I have some of the best doctors in the world working on a solution to your amnesia. LuthorCorp has had successful experiments in the past with memory retrieval. The doctors believe they can use their past research and adapt it to your circumstances."

"Are you sure it's a good idea? That it's safe I mean."

"The doctors at the hospital have no idea if your memories will even return. We know this science has been successful in the past. Don't you want to get your life back?"

"Of course I do."

"I only want the best for you, you know that."

Oliver kissed the top of her head and drew her in closer. "It's just frustrating. I don't mean to be questioning you every step of the way, it feels like a large piece of my life is missing and I'm scared of making mistakes."

"I'll tell you what, you get an early night and let me finish up some loose ends from work, then tomorrow we'll spend the day together and try to jog these memories the old fashioned way."

"That sounds like a plan." He gave her a swift kiss on the lips before getting to his feet and offering her a hand up.

"Don't be too long." He told her smiling as he left the room.

Tess couldn't help but smile back. Everything was going perfectly.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **I have no Betas so all mistakes are entirely my own. All comments and reviews are appreciated - they are like crack to me!

Here's Chloe and Oliver - in the same room! I told you it was a Chlollie fic!

Thank you for all of your reviews. I read every one and they are sooooo appreciated!

* * *

"_Hi!" She was waiting for him across the dark street. _

_She looked beautiful standing there with that bright smile, the nearby lights casting a glow onto her small curvy form._

"_Hey!" He smiled back, making his way over to her. She fell into step beside him._

"_Thanks for keeping my seat warm at Watchtower."_

"_Well, you're welcome. Just don't get used to it." He was trying to avoid eye contact with her. He knew that he didn't want her to see any of the emotion in his eyes._

"_Aah, but your timing is so good! I mean if you hadn't flipped that castle's electric switch when you did…" The teasing in her voice was clear, she enjoyed trying to make him uncomfortable._

"_Chloe…" He cut her off with a slight warning in his voice._

"_But you know I kinda like being out in the field! Knowing I had a warm bed to come home to…"_

"_That's very, very funny." He grabbed her elbow and turned her towards him so he could look into her face and she smiled playfully at him as he did so. _

"_You scared the life out of me." He told her with all seriousness. He could still feel the ache left in his chest when she was taken from him and there was little he could do about it. All of that panic and worry had set there in a tight little ball and even now refused to completely leave._

_Her face slowly transformed from playful to teasing to knowing. "You better be careful Ollie. I might start to think you're falling for me."_

"_He gave her a small, tight smile. That was exactly how he felt. Did she know or was she still playing?_

_She slipped her small hand into his and started to guide him across the street. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but return it. With such a small action she had eased the tension. She was wonderful like that._

Oliver jolted awake once the dream had ended. He had pretty much fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow; who knew that losing your memories could be so exhausting? The dream had been strange, he felt as if he had actually been there. Everything felt so similar, so real, even though half of it didn't make any sense to him. He could still smell, taste and touch everything. Had it been a memory? Or was it simply because Tess had reminded him of her earlier that evening?

He laid back against the pillows and glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight. Tess must still be working trying to free up her time to spend the day with him tomorrow.

If he was with Tess then why were these thoughts and dreams of the beautiful blonde plaguing him? After all Mercy was doing for him he felt the guilt pool in his belly. It was if his mind was betraying her.

Chloe had seemed so earnest at the hospital. She had looked at him with love and affection, he knew he didn't imagine that. If what Tess said was true then surely it would have been Lois Lane that would have turned up at the hospital, not their hacking sidekick. The dream had left him more confused than ever. Was it possible he was cheating on Tess with a woman known to be working against them? Even for him that seemed a little out there.

Shaking his head tried to get comfortable, hoping that sleep would claim him once again. He would try to make sense of this mess tomorrow.

* * *

The Watchtower was buzzng with activity as multiple screens accessed Chloe's spyware. It had taken only a matter of minutes for Chloe to locate Oliver, and proving that she was right in her assumptions. He was at the Luthor Mansion in Smallville. Tess obviously wanted him away from the city where there would be more triggers for his memory.

Tess was keeping him locked up with her in the middle of nowhere, making sure she approved of who he was surrounded with. Her telephone calls to the mansion were either disconnected or ignored and from what she had been told Lois had met with just as much success as she had.

She needed to speak with him no matter how briefly. Her only hope of having him return to normal was to try and trigger his memories like the doctors had suggested.

Chloe picked up her phone and hit speed dial 3. He answered after one ring.

"Chloelicious!"

"Hello to you too Bart." She smiled. The fastest man on the planet had the ability to pull even the faintest of smiles from her within seconds of hearing his voice.

"Any news about bossman?"

"I think I'm going to need your help. Any chance you -"

Her sentence was interrupted by the sound of air whooshing by and her carefully stacked blueprints flying from the desk. Bart was standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

"You _need_ me!" He grinned.

Chloe quirked her eyebrow. Even amongst this crisis with Oliver, Bart was still not above flirting with his favourite lady.

"Yes, but not in the way you're implying Impulse."

"Ooh, codenames. I take it that mean less flirting more business? You disappoint me mamacita!" The cool gaze he received in return was all the answer he needed. "Okay beautiful what do you need?".

"I tracked Oliver using the chips he allowed me to attach to his belts. Tess has him at the mansion, and I am sure that he is there willingly."

"He still thinks she's telling the truth." It was more a statement than a question.

"I am convinced that she is trying to keep him away from Metropolis where there are more triggers for his memory. I'm not sure exactly how she plans on keeping his memories from resurfacing eventually but I know she will prevent us from trying to help him."

"So where do you need me?"

"We're going to help bring his memories back. I want him to think of nothing but his life until his memory has no choice but to resurface."

"And if he never regains his memory?""Then we make sure that he knows who to trust. The further away from Tess we can get him the better, we need him to know that she can't be trusted and that we are his friends."

"There's a good chance she's thinking the same thing. That chick may be buckets of crazy but she's not stupid."

She tilted her head and smiled at him. "Have you met me? I won't drop this until we have Oliver back. I trust that some part of him knows where he belongs. "

"So how do you need me to help?" Bart asked.

She walked over to her desk and removed a memory stick from one of her drawers. When I was going to visit Oliver this morning I was bringing this to him. It's his life for the past five years condensed into articles and journal entries I created. This afternoon I updated its contents and added the odd reference to the Green Arrow. Something in here has to help."

"You want me to sneak this in to him?"

"I know how to get into the building without Tess knowing until it's too late. I need you to be my escape plan in case it looks like I can't get out in time."

"I always knew you'd eventually want me to be your hero."

She grinned and walked over to her desk. She started to bring up ground plans and blueprints of the Luthor mansion "A few years back Lana showed me a secret escape route that Lex had built into the mansion while he still lived there. I'm hoping that Tess knows nothing about them as they are not on any plans of the mansion she would have, this is one Lana adapted for me using her knowledge from the time she lived there." She pointed to a concealed entrance. "I want us to sneak in using this tunnel, it should take us straight to him."

"What room is that?" Bart pointed to where the tunnel ended.

She lowered her head to look at her feet briefly before fortifying herself with a large breath. "I tracked Oliver to this room. It's Tess' bedroom."

"It doesn't automatically that Bossman and the Ice Queen are, you know, what you're thinking."

"Thanks Bart. I know. It's just the unfortunate consequence on having an overactive imagination. I'm just used to always expecting the worse." She shook her head as if to rid her of the thoughts. "I don't want to even think about that."

"The best cure for that," Bart offered her his hand "Is a ride on the Impulse express."

Chloe took his hand and Bart swept her into his arms in the blink of an eye. "Hold on tight, you're in for an experience. You'll never be swept off your feet the same way again."

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at him before he sped them from the building.

* * *

It had taken merely seconds for Bart to bring them to their destination. When she had opened the entrance to the tunnel he has whisked her back into his arms to make the split second journey to the internal mansion door.

She took a moment to regain her balance and composure. The readings displayed on her phone confirmed that Oliver was in the room. She just hoped that he was alone.

"You ready?" she asked Bart, and he nodded in return. Bart was going to keep security and maybe even Tess at bay long enough for Chloe to speak to Oliver.

Pressing the discreet button part of the wall shifted in front of her, just as it had two years ago, and she found herself looking into a bedroom lit by only a single bedside lamp.

Chloe saw Oliver's sleeping form and felt her heart jump as she took the first few steps towards him. She didn't have to worry about how to wake him as his intuition still seemed to be in place. His eyes snapped open and he jumped from the bed looking in their direction.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was really seeing the people in front of him.

Bart nodded at Chloe before making his way outside of the bedroom at normal human speed. He didn't want to freak out Oliver any more than he was.

"Was the thought of me bringing you breakfast so horrible that you had to run off with Tess the Merciless herself?"

"What could you possibly gain from sneaking into a bedroom in the middle of the night? There are no LuthorCorp files here for you to hack your way through?"

"What?" Chloe frowned confused. "You think I'm here for company secrets? Ollie, I'm here for _you!_"

She took a step towards him, trying not to be distracted by him standing there in all his half naked glory. "What have you been told about me?"

"I've heard all about you and your friends Clark and Lois. You've been trying to ruin my life for years, and now you're trying to take advantage of the situation." The argument sounded as half hearted as he felt.

"If someone is taking advantage of the situation Oliver, it's not me. I want you to remember absolutely everything." She closed the remaining distance between them and put her hand on his warm chest. "I know it's all a blank at the moment and that you have been told not to trust me. That is fine. But all I ask is that you trust no-one until you really know what's going on."

"You don't think I should trust Tess." He looked down at the blonde before him. If she was an actor she was a good one. Every word she had spoken was heartfelt and Oliver felt as if the pleading in her sparkling green eyes were genuine.

She took the memory stick from the pocket of her jeans and slid it into his hand. "I was bringing you this this morning in the hope of trying to trigger your memories. Everything on there you can fact check for yourself so you know I'm telling the truth."

"There is something going on with us isn't there? Tess doesn't know does she?"

"No, she doesn't. And for all the right reasons too. She would have used me to get to you."

Oliver frowned, she was making no sense. Before he could question her further there was a commotion outside the bedroom door and the man wearing the red hoodie and glasses returned.

"We gotta go 'licious." Bart told Chloe as he held the door open to the passageway.

Chloe didn't care for the consequences and hugged Oliver close. Despite his surprise his arms automatically wrapping around her. It felt natural.

"If you can't find it in yourself to trust me yet then please just make the playing field even. Just…trust your instincts. Please." She released him and made her way over to the door. "The world needs you…and so do I."

The bedroom door burst open as two security guards and Tess rushed into the room. Chloe pressed a button to seal the door shut blocking off the chances of being followed temporarily.

"Get it open and find them!" Tess barked to the men who were already opening the secret door. "And once you have them you are going to explain to me why no-body thought to mention these secret passageways to me before!"

Oliver sat on the edge of the bed and tried to process everything. The dreams, the conversations, the blondes, the red heads…Oliver pinched his nose to ease the tension.

The security managed to open the door and proceeded down the tunnel.

Tess sat next to him on the bed. "Are you okay Oliver? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine. Just surprised that's all."

"What did they say to you?" Tess asked, grasping his right hand.

"They wanted me to go with them. Do you know who they were?" Oliver asked his gaze never leaving her face. He wanted to make sure she wasn't hiding anything from him.

"Security couldn't identify the man and I don't know who he is. The woman was Chloe Sullivan, the woman I told you about."

"The brains?"

"She has a nasty habit of turning up and interfering in other people's business . But I promise you that she will not be able to just walk in again."

Oliver could feel the stick in his left palm, he became more aware of it as the seconds passed. He didn't know if he should come clean to Tess about what Chloe had really said, or mention the small device.

'_She wanted you to be impartial and trust your instincts.' _He was unsure why he would take the blonde's advice after all he had been told, but he chose to anyway. He was going to keep quiet and think on things a little - trusting his instincts.

The security detail made their way back out of the tunnel. One of them stood before Tess. "They're gone. The grounds are secure."

Tess stood, trying for intimidation. "Search again, I want to make sure. And I want all of these passageways blocked."

This was a side to Tess that Oliver was unfamiliar with. When did she become so aggressive?

"If it's alright with you Oliver, I think we should spend the night in one of the guest rooms. Just to be sure." Her features softened as she looked at him. This was the Mercy he remembered.

"No problem."

"I'll just finish up in the office and I'll be straight in." She kissed him softly on the cheek before whispering in his ear. "You think you can wait up?"

"I think I can manage that for you." He smiled back at her before giving her a kiss of his own. "Just don't be too long."

She smiled at him as she left the room. Once he knew she was down the hall he walked to the wardrobe and pulled out his green leather jacket. He slipped the memory stick into the inner pocket next to the scrap of paper with Chloe's telephone number on it. He had a feeling that if he had the opportunity tomorrow he may need to use both.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **I have no Betas so all mistakes are entirely my own. All comments and reviews are appreciated - they are like crack to me!

Tess has a new nickname thanks to purplemoon_123

* * *

Lois joined Chloe on her cousin's bed, bringing the large tub of rocky road with her. "I've brought the heavy artillery."

Chloe meekly smiled as she took the container and took off the lid before Lois stabbed the two spoons into the contents. They were both sitting on Chloe's bed in their pyjamas having a Resident Evil movie marathon. According to Lois, watching zombies die in multiple gruesome ways was good for the soul. And after the evening she had just had she needed something to take her mind off of the minefield that had become her life.

"You know as much as I appreciate the girls night in, you really don't have to. I know there are stories to be chased, farm boys to be tied down…" Chloe said as she lifted a spoon of the ice cream.

"Like I am going to leave my favourite cousin to mope around because her boyfriend is too stupid to get his memory back." Lois shovelled in a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, continuing to talk around the cold dessert "Besides, once Ollie gets his memory back I am writing an article on that red-headed-Lex-wannabe-bitch. It's about time someone exposed her for the manipulative psycho she is."

"I'm pretty sure she'll refuse to let that one go to print." Chloe smirked at her cousin's enthusiasm. It had taken all of Chloe's persuading and bribery skills to stop her cousin from marching down to the mansion to throw down with Tess. Chloe had been all for the plan for a whole two seconds before using her common sense and preventing that law suit.

"She'll be too busy literally being someone's bitch in prison."

"I'd like to think that her personal karma would come around to bite her on the ass, but I don't hold out much hope. I mean, Oliver's still with her. I'm sure he's starting to remember things but he's still there with her." She tried to fight down the tears that were beginning to well.

Lois set down the ice cream on the bedside table. "This has gone beyond you trying to help out a friend and bed buddy hasn't it?" Lois faced her cousin and crossed her legs. "Are you finally willing to admit that you've fallen for the guy?"

Chloe just tried to blink back the tears, ignoring the ones that dared to escape.

"Not to bring up the whole TMI situation, but I know just how easy it is to fall for Oliver Queen. Can you confess that you really are human after all?"

Chloe broke down as her cousins arms wrapped around her. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you."

"Who would believe me? The only person I see lately is Clark and I swear everything just goes in one ear and out the other. I swear he needs his hearing checked."

Chloe let out a small laugh as the tears continued to flow. "I can't lose him too Lois. I just…I just don't know if my heart can take it."

"He'll find his way back to you Chlo." She smoothed Chloe's hair as she began to gently rock her.

They stayed like that in silence for what seemed like an hour. The sounds of zombies dying were white noise in the background as the DVD continued to play.

"Hey, Oliver's still hosting that masked charity ball. Me and Clark were pulled from the assignment this morning, thanks to the bitch herself no doubt. Don't you still have the invite?"

"Yes. Me and a couple of friends were given invitations." Chloe sat up and wiped her eyes, trying to find that inner strength again. "Not sure it's such a good idea though. Tess is bound to have wormed her way into the organisation of the evening. Security is bound to be stronger than ever, and she will never let him out of her sight."

"Hello? Masked ball! Like a few gorillas in badly fitting suits are going to be able to keep you out if you really want to go. You were officially invited remember?"

"You think it's a good idea? I don't want Oliver to think I'm stalking him."

"Well just remind 'His Forgetfulness' that he was the dumbass who invited you! You don't want Tess Mercer of all people to be the only influence in his recovery. Where's that fighting spirit gone?"

"It's still here. I just don't want to make any mistakes."

"Look, you have a few more days yet. Who knows what can happen in the mean time? Maybe his memory will be back and you'll be steaming up penthouse windows before you even have to find your invitation." Lois scooped up the ice cream and shoved a loaded spoon into her mouth.

"You're right." Chloe's voice was full of confidence and determination once again. She picked up her own spoon and dug in "If he's not back to normal by then I think it will do him good to be surrounded by friends, whether he recognises them or not."

"So…you think you can score me an invite as your plus one?"

"I was Oliver's plus one. But I know that Arthur Curry has an invitation. I could ask him, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. That is, if you could explain it to Clark." She smirked.

"Please, I don't have to run my social life by Smallville. If he can't get an invitation by himself then that's not my problem. He'll just have to try sneaking in the old fashioned way." Lois grinned and snatched the rest of the ice cream for herself.

* * *

Oliver was reading his newspaper at the table when the small box placed next to his plate of eggs broke his concentration. He looked over his shoulder to see an apologetic looking Tess looking at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it back to bed until you were asleep, I didn't realise it was so late. I think our visitors from last night threw me."

"So this is your apology?" He smirked as he held the box up in his hand.

"Yes and no. I have been meaning to give you this for a little while now. It was just delivered by the courier this morning." She said as she sat next to him and poured herself a coffee.

"Wow" He said after he unwrapped he package. Inside was an expensive looking watch with small green rocks embedded into the face. "No special occasion?" He raised his eyebrows and looked directly at her to make sure he wasn't missing anything.

"It's just a gift." She told him.

"It's just a gift." He repeated as he put the watch on.

The pain in his head caught him by surprise, he didn't sense Tess rushing to his side.

"_I must say that I think your taste in wine is almost as good as your taste in women." Chloe said as Oliver gathered her into his arms and held her close._

"_Why thank you. You have a little bit of Pinot right there actually" He kisses her lips "Oh look at that I got it."_

_Chloe giggled as he kissed her neck only then spotting the small wrapped package on the bed. Her face fell as she fully realised what it could be._

"_Umm, unless Christmas came early this year that better not have my name on it."_

"_Oh, well, maybe you've been especially good this year." Oliver bent down to sweep the small parcel from the bed. "Maybe a guy shouldn't take someone like you for granted."_

"_I didn't think you were, Ollie."_

_He handed it to her with a small smile. It wasn't the first time he had ever given a girl a gift, so why did he feel like a nervous kid?_

_She held the gift and played with it in her hands for a few seconds. "Clark said something didn't he?"_

"_It's just a gift." He smiled knowingly._

"_No, no no, no. It's a slippery slope. Just because gifts are never just because. His gaze followed her as she walked across the room putting the gift back on the bed. "There's always some unspoken part like 'I'm sorry' or 'I feel very strongly about you', both of which are complicated."_

_Oliver made a small shake of his head. He hadn't meant to upset her, it was just a gift. He hadn't thought it would be such a problem._

"_Oliver, I wanted to keep things simple. You know, with like no strings or ribbons." She bent to grab her coat and made for the door._

"_Ho-hold on, wait. Where are you going?"_

"_I'm going for a walk. When I come back can we just hit the reset button and play our favourite indoor game again?" She left before waiting for his answer._

_He had no idea what the hell had just happened._

Oliver still had no idea what the hell was happening. This was the first time he had experienced something which resembled a memory while he was actually awake.

"Oliver? Oliver! Are you alright?" Tess was shaking his arm "What happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just a bit of déjà vu I guess."

"You're sure?" She asked more firmly.

"I'm fine Tess." He said taking her hand. "And thank you for the watch. It's great."

"You finish up here and I'll meet you back here in five minutes. I need to reschedule a meeting that I have this morning then I am all yours for the rest of the day."

Tess kissed him on the cheek before swiftly leaving the room.

'_There goes the opportunity to look at that stick today.' _He thought to himself. He was almost sure that he was slowly regaining his memories and they left him feeling very uneasy. Now more than ever he needed to see what information Chloe Sullivan had given him.

Oliver pushed away his breakfast. He suddenly didn't feel very hungry anymore.

* * *

Once safely behind the study doors Tess pulled out her phone and hit the speed dial. The call was answered almost immediately.

"Doctor Wilson, I believe Oliver is starting to recover his memories. I want that machine ready and working within forty-eight hours. Failure is not in my vocabulary and neither should it be in yours."

Tess hung up and took a deep breath before leaning against the door. She was sure that Oliver's memories were starting to drift back and action had to be taken soon. At least the watch containing meteor rocks would be sure to keep Clark Kent at bay if he decided to take a leaf out of his little blonde sidekick's book. She just needed to hold out for two days, then the rest would be easy. She would be able to enjoy a life with Oliver knowing that he was safe and that the Green Arrow no longer interfering in her business.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author Note: **I have no Betas so all mistakes are entirely my own. All comments and reviews are appreciated - they are like crack to me!

Thank you to all of you who have reviewd this story. They mean alot to me, and i eagerly await every one. They are my motivation to write!

* * *

When Clark burst through her office doors at LuthorCorp Tess could not even bring herself to fake surprise. The most she could manage was a raised eyebrow, because to be honest, she expected him to be on her doorstep a lot sooner.

"What are you doing with Oliver?" He demanded, instantly invading her personal space.

"Good morning to you too, Clark. Not here to discuss your next headline with me I take it?" She said as she took a few steps behind her desk and sat in her chair. Clark Kent may be Kryptonian and he may have tried to use his powers to bully her recently, but it didn't mean that she would allow herself to be intimidated by him. Not when things were looking so good for her at the moment.

"What are you playing at? You have no right to just kidnap Oliver and keep him from his friends."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Oliver came home with me by his own free will. He was feeling vulnerable and asked for my help. What kind of friend would I be if I turned him down?"

"Then why are you keeping him locked in your mansion?"

"Locked up? Oliver is free to come and go as he pleases, just as he is free to talk to whomever he wants. It's not my fault he doesn't want to see you." She smirked.

"So you wouldn't have a problem if I just decided to turn up out of the blue wanting to see him?" His brow furrowed, trying to antagonise the answers he wanted from her.

Tess folded her hands in her lap and crossed her legs out in front of herself. She turned in her chair to face him head on. "I am not Oliver's keeper. Now, is there something else I can help you out with? Or are you just going to hurl more baseless accusations at me?"

"Where is he now?" Clark demanded.

"I'm surprised you haven't had your little sidekick find out for you. He's working from the mansion in Smallville. He's hoping that working through some of Queen Industries' last few deals will trigger some memories."

Clark lent forward onto the desk putting his face merely inches from Tess' face. "You better hope I never find out what you are really up to, because you won't like the consequences."

"Clark, I really wish you would stop looking for problems where there aren't any. I would much rather you concentrate on your destiny. You have a planet to save, and a group of Kandorians to lead. I would assume that that would be your priority."

"This isn't over." He warned her before storming out.

Tess smiled to herself. And here she thought it would be just another boring day at the office.

* * *

Oliver had been sat at the new laptop he had purchased for the past two hours. Tess had left him files on the latest Queen Industries deals in hope of triggering his memory, but they had remained on the desk relatively ignored. He finally had time available for him to check through the memory stick that he had been given by Chloe, and he was not going to waste the opportunity.

Most of it made sense. There were articles on fundraisers he had hosted, documents detailing his takeover of LuthorCorp, and what looked like journal entries of Chloe's talking about friends they had in common and fun things they had done in their free time. He had to say he never would have anticipated a 'Save the Dolphins' rally as being recreational but through Chloe's words it had sounded like fun.

Then there were the things which he just didn't understand. He had placed an obituary in the Daily Planet for a newspaper photographer named Jimmy Olsen. Researching on the internet he found out that Chloe had actually been married to the guy but his own connection to the guy was unclear.

What intrigued him the most were the odd references to the Green Arrow. Just small clips and comments from Chloe but it was enough to peak his interest. The internet had provided him with contrasting information about the masked vigilante, but it was the fact that bows and arrows were his weapon of choice that concerned Oliver. Surely it had to be a coincidence?

There was one article that really stood out. A fundraiser held in Metropolis a few years ago was thrown into chaos by the appearance of the Green Arrow. Kansas State Senator Martha Kent had been wearing a near priceless necklace on loan from Lionel Luthor's private collection and was stolen by the archer.

_Lionel Luthor stood before the room of Metropolis' most well dresses and affluent. "I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight. I hope you're having a splendid time and that you've had a chance to reconnect with some old friends. Right now, though, I'd like to introduce you to someone who I hope will be a new friend, a valuable new friend, someone I'm sure you'll be glad to have on your side. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you our Kansas State Senator and your future United States Senator, Martha Kent."_

_The room erupted into polite applause, with the occasional brash cheer thrown in by Lois Lane. Martha meekly made her way forward to address the room "Thank you very much." Before she could continue an arrow flew into a fuse box shorting the electricity to the room, plunging the room into darkness._

_There was little time to react before the Green Arrow ran forward and snatched the necklace from the Senator's neck. "Thank you." Said the distorted voice._

_He was barely aware of being chased until he made it to the window, turning just in time to see Lois Lane raising a tray above her head, ready to bring it crashing down onto him. He blocked her attempt and instead brought her body close to his with a firm arm around her waist. He could feel his body react to her closeness._

"_Give me the necklace." She demanded. She trembled beneath his grip._

_He activated his bow and aimed it out the window. "You forgot to say 'please'." He shot the arrow and held on tight as it pulled him from the window, leaving the stunned reporter standing there watching his escape._

There was no doubt about it, he had been there. If his own research hadn't confirmed it then that memory just about did. The only difference was, was that he didn't feel as if he had observed the theft, he felt like he had been involved - experienced it. There was a reason Chloe had put this article in here for him to read.

Oliver picked up his new phone and the small scrap of paper from his inside pocket. He dialled the number and found the voice on the other end clearly surprised.

"Oliver?"

"Hey…Chloe. I was taking your advice and looking at that information you gave me. Great stuff by the way." He played with the piece of paper nervously with his fingers. "I was just wondering if you could answer a question for me?"

"Of course."

"What's with the Green Arrow references?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds. "Does any of it seem familiar?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure. I just need to know that I am on the right train of thought here."

"I'd rather not talk about this over the phone Ollie. Would you be interested in meeting me so we could talk this through without the chance of any eavesdropping? If it makes you feel any better I can meet you on your territory."

"That's fine by me."

"There's a place I have in mind that would be perfect. It might even go some way towards answering your question."

"Where?"

* * *

Oliver had followed the directions Chloe gave him, leading him into the heart of Metropolis. The building looked old and disused from the outside, it didn't prepare him for the fully equipped modern gymnasium inside. There were even archery targets and a weapons rack.

He ran his hand over the target, looking closely at the multi coloured rings. They had seen a lot of use, and recently too. If Tess was right about his injured arm then why would he have this set up? He could believe that maybe he had been using this place to rebuild his strength and just hadn't told Tess, but what would be the point? It looked more likely that Tess knew but just didn't want him participating in the hobby. Maybe it was something to do with those memories he had been having.

He knew when she walked into the room. He could smell her perfume and hear the click of her heels on the hard floor, no matter how softly she stepped. "Hi. Thanks for coming."

"Anything seem familiar?" She walked towards him and placed a large gym bag by their feet.

"I'm not sure."

She tried to hide a small smile as she bent to open the bag at their feet. "Well, maybe this will help." She pulled a compound bow from the bag. "I kinda liberated it from your apartment. After what you said on the phone, I hoped that it would help."

As she handed him the bow his fingers softly grazed hers.

_Chloe walked through Watchtower's doors, minding her own business. She jumped as he saw the arrow hit the target standing three feet away from her. She hadn't thought anybody would be here so late._

_She knew who the arrows belonged to before she even looked up. "Slow night?"_

_Oliver stood several feet away, choosing another arrow from the assortment he had brought with him. "Figured I'd squeeze in some target practice…and a single malt." He said nodding to the bottle just to the side of him._

"_Did you bring enough for the rest of the class?" She asked as she walked over towards the couch, removing her jacket as she went._

"_Help yourself Professor."_

_She picked up the bottle and glass and made her way to sit down._

"_Running a little low on allegory tonight." He said as he lined up his shot and fired. "Bumpy day?"_

"_Not the smoothest." She said as she sat down, setting the bottle and glass on the table before toeing off her heels. "Someone asked me when the last time I had a good time was and I didn't have an answer."_

_She poured herself a drink, failing to notice how her words caught his attention._

_He turned to look at her, smiling softly. "I don't think anyone can fault you for being on edge Chloe. Hell, if anyone can relate it's me. I get it." He turned his attention back to the target._

"_Hmm. Yeah, you can." She smiled in agreement before sipping on her drink._

"_You know, sometimes you got to take your fun-" He shot another arrow, hitting its target "where you can get it."_

_He concentrated on loading another arrow before he continued. "And sometimes, it's right in front of your face. You just have to want to see it." He turned to look at her and grinned broadly. He nodded with his head that she should come stand by him. "Come on." _

_Chloe took another sip of her drink before coming to stand next to him. He handed her his bow before standing behind her, guiding her body into position._

"_How do I know when to let go?" She asked quietly. His warm, strong presence behind her was distracting, causing her heart to beat wildly._

"_It's all about your heart," He whispered into her ear. His fingers softly moved over hers. There was something very intimate about the small act. "Just listen, right there in between the beats. That's when you let go."_

_Chloe looked at his hand lightly brushing over her own. She was unable to prevent the involuntary gulp as she became overwhelmed by the intimacy of their position. After taking a cleansing breath she aimed the arrow and as he released his gentle hold on her she fired._

"You okay?" She had her hand lightly on his shoulder giving him a concerned look.

"Yeah." What he wouldn't give to kiss her right now. If reality hadn't interrupted he was sure that's where his memory would have led him. He shook his head. Thoughts like that wouldn't help him right now.

"Why don't you try it out? See how it feels." She handed him an arrow from the bag and took a few steps away.

Walking a reasonable distance backwards he knocked the arrow. After taking a deep breath he pulled it back and let it fly. It hit the target dead on centre.

Oliver felt his jaw set and his body posture harden. "Tess lied to me. She told me that I had to give up my archery. A car accident injured my arm to the point where I would never be able to pick up a bow again."

Chloe came to stand beside him. She should have known Tess was going to try to manipulate all aspects of Oliver's life, including the Green Arrow. "You've never mentioned a car accident to me before. If you'd like I can access your medical records for the past ten years for you to go through just to be sure?" She offered.

"Thanks, but I would like to check for myself." He set the bow down on a nearby table and looked back at her.

It wasn't that he didn't trust her. She had probably been the most honest person he had met since waking up in the hospital almost a week ago. The problem was that once he checked his records there would be no going back. All it would do would be to confirm his worst fears - that Tess had been lying to him. If she was willing to lie to him about this, what else had she been hiding? It was set to open a whole can of worms which would turn his already confusing world upside down.

Chloe was glad that he was taking her advice. His instincts had always worked well for him in the past, and looking at him now she knew that he would come back from this. Whatever hold Tess had over him would loosen as he gained confidence in himself again.

"Look, I think I should go. I'm not convinced that you're not being followed, I just wanted to make sure you knew that I was here for you. Like I said before, if you need anything else just call." Her hand searched for his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Just be careful, Ollie. If you don't know who to trust, it's best for you to keep things to yourself for the time being."

She was getting ready to leave and Oliver's instinct just seemed to take over. He didn't release her hand, instead pulling her closer to him. With his other hand he gently cradled her cheek, her head turning slightly in response to the warmth of his palm.

He couldn't help but kiss her. The feel of her lips, her tongue, her body pressed against him - it felt natural, as if it was what he was supposed to be doing. She put up little resistance and with her free hand she grabbed the front of his jacket and held on tightly, as if she was scared he would vanish.

Chloe pulled away before either of them really wanted to. "I should go."

She kissed him lightly on the lips before turning to walk towards the door. She didn't trust herself to remain in the same room as him. Until he had his memories back it would be unfair on the both of them if things progressed any further. She wanted him, but she needed _all _of him.

He stood and watched her walk purposefully to the door. "Chloe! Wait!"

He closed the small distance between them, just remembering the question he had wanted to ask her all along. She waited patiently for him to speak. "Am I the Green Arrow?"

He didn't feel half as stupid as he thought he would. There was a glimmer of recognition on her face before she answered. "Have you been back to your apartment at all?"

"No."

"I suggest that's the best place to start answering that question. Use those instincts I keep telling you about."

"Or you could just give me a straight answer?"

"I could do that." She smirked up at him "But wouldn't you rather see what else you can find out for yourself? Being back home might jog your memory some." She gave him one of her favourite smiles before she left the room closing the door behind herself.

She gave herself a minute to compose herself. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He had kissed her. If she had a lack of faith before it was replaced by an over-whelming sense of hope. Her Ollie was still in there and fighting his way out.


	8. Chapter 7

**Warning:** There be some smut here! Nothing really graphic, but if you are under the age of consent, respect the cut people!

**Author Note: **I have no Betas so all mistakes are entirely my own. All comments and reviews are appreciated - they are like crack to me!

A shorter chapter, but it is the best place to end it.

* * *

When Oliver stepped out of the elevator, there was no doubt in his mind that he lived here. He wasn't lucky enough to have memories flooding back to support that fact, but there were so many touches around that he just knew that this place was _his_.

He walked along the shelves and stopped to pick up the photo frame next to him. The picture was of him with his parents in front of their boat. He still remembered that day, back before his life was turned upside down and they were cruelly ripped from him.

Oliver wondered what his parents would have made of the situation he found himself in now. Would they think karma had finally come around and bit him on the ass? Would they think trusting the women in his life was a big mistake? He would give anything for his father's advice or his mother's encouragement right about now.

He replaced the photo before he began walking over to the collection of pipes running the length of the wall. There must have been a memory buried there somewhere because his hand automatically found the hidden switch revealing a small, secret compartment in one of them. He picked out two phones and his wallet. Wherever he was the night he was injured he must have deliberately left these here. They weren't stolen like he and Tess had assumed.

He glanced through the contents of his wallet. Cards, a few receipts, and a photograph. It was of him and Chloe. She was holding an anti-whaling sign and he was hugging her from behind, both of them laughing.

It looked like a photo taken during that protest he had read about. This was obviously taken before half of them were arrested and he had to pay the bails. They both seemed happy. More than ever he was sure that Chloe had been telling him the truth all along. They really were together and he obviously felt more for her then either of them realised. The last picture he had carried around had been of Tess but he had put that away shortly after their break up. A break up he caused because he was scared of how deep he was falling.

He replaced the photo and slipped the wallet into his pocket. He turned on the phone and looked through the call history. There were a lot of names he didn't recognise, but this was obviously his personal phone. He saw Chloe's name frequently, he called her at least four times a day and he received a call from her at least once a day too. The one thing that was clearly obvious was the lack of contact with Tess. There were no personal calls between them and certainly no text messages.

If he really was supposed to be in a relationship with Tess then this would be where the evidence was. In their previous relationship they were always talking on the phone. No matter where his business had taken him in the world he always kept in contact, even if it meant sending sly messages during particularly boring board meetings.

"She really has been lying to me." He spoke softly to himself. He just couldn't understand why. She had changed, that was obvious. But what motive could she have for lying to him if she knew his memories would probably return? One thing he knew for sure, he was not going to be consenting to any memory enhancing experiments until he knew what the hell was going on.

"Maybe Chloe knows something about the research?" He muttered. Tess had referred to her as 'the brains'. and he had no reason to doubt her intelligence. If Chloe really was the pain to Tess that she had made out, there was a good chance she could find out for him. He put the phone in his jacket and continued to walk around.

He came to the clock face taking up the fall. He had an image in his mind of it parting in the middle, so he took a step forward and using his hands pushed until it parted in the middle and slid to the side.

He was faced with the reason he came to the apartment in the first place. This was why Chloe had suggested he come to his place and have a look around. He really was the Green Arrow.

He took a step inside the secret room and looked around. A selection of bows and arrows lined the walls. There were drawers full of gadgets and newspaper clips. The most significant thing he saw was the Green Arrow costume itself. He picked up the tunic and ran his fingers over the leather. It was familiar and it felt right. He could suddenly remember the feel of jumping between rooftops, zipping on lines and feeling the responsibility he felt when putting on the outfit.

His hands were itching to pick up the weapons and he was half tempted to put on the costume but knew that the time wasn't right yet. Until he had all of his memories again it wouldn't be safe.

Was this the reason Tess had been deceiving him? Did she want to uncover his alter ego?

He found his way to his bed and lay down. As days went, this one had been about as mentally draining as he could imagine. He had discovered that a woman he had loved and trusted had been lying to him, he was a CEO by day and masked hero by night, and finally that he was with a beautiful, intelligent woman who was allowing him to heal himself without pressure from her.

Turning his head to the side, something under the opposite pillow caught his eye. Tugging at the ribbon a jade green, silk camisole slid out.

_He could never get enough of moments like this. It wasn't just the sex, because that was always great, it was how she became caught up in the sensations of it all and let her guard down. The woman moving above him kept her heart hidden deeply, more so than any secret she knew. He was thankful that he had the opportunity to see the person she really could be, no matter how briefly it lasted._

_His hands slid up her thighs, bunching her green camisole as his hands drifted further. He gripped her hips, urging her to change her pace._

_She became more frantic in her movements, biting her lower lip as the sensations almost became too much to bear. Oliver was right there with her. Any moment now she would fall, taking him with her, and then she would recoil back into herself._

"_Come, baby." He moved his hand to where they were joined and using his thumb found the sensitive spot that would send her over the edge. "Come for me Chloe."_

_Feeling her muscles clench around him he thrust into her as much as their position would allow. Within minutes she was calling out his name, her body jerking involuntarily through her orgasm, bringing him to his release too._

_She collapsed on top of him, sweaty and exhausted. He wrapped his arms around her keeping her close, trying to enjoy the moment for as long as it would last. They both remained silent, trying to catch their breaths. _

_He was already dreading the moment she would collect herself again and withdraw from him physically and emotionally. He wanted to tell her how much he cared for her but knew he would just scare her off. He hated having to pretend he was happy that they were just having fun. He had fallen in love and was having to hide it from the one person he shouldn't have to._

His memories seemed to be coming back faster now, and the timing couldn't have been better. He knew that night happened shortly before his head injury. Once he had dealt with Tess he obviously had unresolved business with Chloe that needed addressing. He wasn't going to wait anymore. This crazy bout of amnesia had shown him that he had too much to lose by letting life just pass him by, because he was scared of taking the risk.

He would give Tess a day to redeem herself. He was going to keep quiet and try to dig up the truth for himself. If he couldn't get her to talk he was moving straight back to his place away from her lies. It was hard believing the truth about her but the evidence was condemning. He would ask her at the Masquerade Ball. She would be disorientated and caught off guard. She would have to think on her feel and the spontaneity of his questioning would leave her little time to adjust. The truth would come out one way or the other.

Heaving himself up off of his bed he made his way towards the kitchen, grabbing himself a bottled water from the refrigerator. He wondered to himself if Chloe had been given an invitation to the ball.

"Maybe I should give her a call." He said thinking to himself.

As he went to grab his phone from his pocket his new phone began to ring. His stomach flipped hoping that it would be Chloe. Looking at the caller ID he knew he was wrong.

"Tess! What's up?" He tried to sound as natural as possible, hoping she didn't detect the disappointment he was feeling.

Tess knew exactly where Oliver was. Aside from being 'Clark-repellent', the watch she had given him contained a tiny tracking chip connected to her phone. She knew the moment he had stepped into his apartment and the fear flashed through her mind that maybe he wasn't alone and his memories had returned in full.

"I was just wondering if you were going to pick up your mask and tux for tomorrow evening? I didn't have them brought to the mansion when I had your things collected so I was wondering if you would like me to have them collected or have something else sent for you?"

Oliver made his way back to his bedroom. "That's okay Tess. I'm at my apartment at the moment, I wanted to see if anything felt familiar, so I can pick them up and bring them with me."

"Is it helping? Being there I mean."

"It feels familiar and foreign at the same time. Does that make any sense?"

"I think it makes perfect sense." Tess paused and asked the question she didn't really want to. "Are you starting to feel like you want to move back?"

"I think it's best to leave that for a little while." He lied.

Opening his wardrobe he found a garment bag with a tux inside. There was a small bag attached, which he assumed was a mask. "I've found my clothes, no need to worry. I'll bring them back with me. Will you be home soon?"

"I'll be finished in about an hour."

"I'll see you there." Oliver ended the call. He was convinced Tess had known of his whereabouts before she had called. Was Chloe right? Was she having him followed?

Tess was momentarily stunned. This was the first time this week Oliver had ended a conversation with her without using some kind of endearment. Her scientists needed to complete their task soon - there was no chance that this was a coincidence. Oliver was starting to recover his memories.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author Note: **I have no Betas so all mistakes are entirely my own. All comments and reviews are appreciated - they are like crack to me!

This chapter may seem very short compared to the last few but there is a reason for that. The following two will be much longer than this one and it was better to end this one here. At least this way you have this update before the weekend!

* * *

Chloe had headed straight to Watchtower after leaving Oliver. She was still half existing in her happy place following the kiss and was still smiling when she sat at her desk. As ridiculous as it sounded, it had felt just like the first time he had kissed her complete with the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

She started to activate her monitors and brought up the city's surveillance cameras surrounding Oliver's building. She didn't believe for one second that Tess would allow Oliver his freedom without keeping tabs on him. If he was being followed Chloe would be able to see them from a mile off.

Her phone began to buzz and she picked it up on the third ring. "Two calls in one day? Should I be glad or just worried that I have my own stalker?"

"There was something I forgot to ask you earlier, before I became distracted." Oliver asked

"Is everything okay?" Chloe asked, worried about which possibly negative memories Oliver may have uncovered.

"Yes, everything's fine. I just wanted to check…did I mention a masked ball to you at all recently? You know, before the memory loss."

"You gave me and a few of our friends invitations. Are you rescinding them?" Chloe was really hoping he wasn't. She had already bought the dress and it had cost her a small fortune.

"No! No, I just wanted to make sure you would be there." Oliver cringed. He was sure he sounded like a teenager with a crush right about now.

"If you still want me there then I will be. Do you mind if the others come along? "

"It can only help my memory now, right?"

"Right." Chloe spun in her chair. "Although, probably best if you keep my invitation under wraps. I don't think I'm on Tess' good side at the moment and I really wouldn't want to start the evening by being removed from the hotel by security."

"There is no chance of that, especially if I have something to say about it." He paused for a second before continuing. "So how am I going to find you?"

Chloe smiled to herself. "You'll figure it out, I'm sure. Besides, it doesn't take a genius to guess what colour your mask is going to be."

"It does seem to be a theme doesn't it."

"I take it you found the rest of your toys?"

"That and I have the strong urge to convince you that I do not wear tights."

Chloe burst out laughing. "Okay, I believe you. I'll see you tomorrow night Ollie."

"Goodbye Chloe."

Chloe hung up and dialled the next number. It looked like the JLA night out was on after all. She just hoped that Bart hadn't thrown out his tux.

* * *

Tess was putting the final touches to her outfit for the evening. She had been concerned with Oliver's behaviour since he had returned to the mansion yesterday after his visit to his apartment. He had tried to act as if nothing had changed but Tess had noticed the way he interacted with her was colder.

The little touches were missing, the kiss goodnight on her cheek felt cold and clinical. The worst was when she had tried to initiate sex that night, thinking that would be the best way for him to relax around her again. He had just pretended to sleep and she was left feeling humiliated and frustrated.

As she was zipping up her dress her phone rang. "Mercer." She answered.

It was exactly the person she had wanted to hear from, and the news couldn't have come at a better time. Her anxieties and insecurities surrounding Oliver would be a thing of the past and she would be able to relax into her new position in his life. Who knows, maybe she would even be able to push their relationship to that next level and have a concrete commitment from the man.

But all that would have to wait until she finally had him in that lab. The machine had worked fine for it's purposes with Lois Lane and she was just as confident that everything would go just as well with Oliver. All she needed to know was who had gotten to Oliver to make him turn his back on her and how they did it.

* * *

Tess felt compelled to fill the silence in the limo. The tension surrounding them had her fidgeting with the mask in her lap like a girl, not a confident, grown woman.

"So Oliver, I have some good news."

He turned his attention from the tinted window to look at her. "Did we beat Wayne Industries to that contract?"

"No. This isn't about business. I had a call from our researchers working with the memory lab. The doctors have run their tests and are confident that they have worked out any issues they had before. The machine is ready, and in record time too. They said that they can begin helping you tomorrow."

She tried to read his face for a response, but he merely turned his attention back to the window. "That's good news, right?" She prompted.

He looked back at her. "To be honest Mercy, I'm reconsidering it. In the last few days I have had some memories return to me naturally. I would like to see what comes back on its own before forcing anything. Why take the risks if nature is already doing its job?"

"True, but don't you want things to get back to normal sooner? I know the shareholders are starting to worry."

"There is no reason for them to worry. I may have temporarily lost my memories but I haven't lost my common sense. I am confident I will be able to put them at ease, in fact I am sure most of them will be present tonight. No better time to start than the present."

"Well I think it's wonderful that your memories are starting to return. Any in particular you would like to share?"

"They're mostly ambiguous. Although…" He sat closer to her and spoke into her ear. "Before we got back together…did I sneak into the mansion and wait for you in your bed…naked?". He was thankful of at least one memory returning of Tess. He hadn't shared the whole memory, that he was stealing from her as the Green Arrow and shed his clothes when his being found out was inevitable. He tried to suppress the shudder at the thought that she could have taken him up on that offer.

Tess mentally sighed. As memories of their history went, that was a tame one. She smiled at him with a teasing look. "Yes, you did. And while we're being honest, as much as I protested at the time I really didn't mind."

Oliver smirked at her. "And that is why honesty is always the best policy." With that barely veiled comment he put his mask on, seeing that they would shortly be arriving at the hotel.

He wondered if Chloe had arrived yet and if she would be easy to stop in the bustling ballroom. He was excited to see her again, even though he had seen her just over a day ago. She had looked beautiful the day he woke from his accident, he could only imagine how she would look in formal wear.

Tess put on the blue, gem encrusted mask on. It matched her dress perfectly, but she wished that she had been able to convince Oliver to pick out another mask. Wearing the same colour would have been a good show of unity and would have given her some personal security.

Nevertheless, within twenty-four hours Tess was confident that Oliver's loyalty would be where she wanted it. If he didn't consent to the treatment then she would just have to ensure his co-operation by force. Now she was able to at a moment's notice she forced herself to relax. Oliver was hers.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author Note: **I have no Betas so all mistakes are entirely my own. All comments and reviews are appreciated - they are like crack to me!

Pictures of the masks and chloe's dress are available on my livejournal. they are linked within this chapter on LJ if you are interested in seeing them.

* * *

Chloe entered the ballroom of The Grand Hotel on the arm of one Bart Allen. She had to slide her arm through his to prevent him from fidgeting with his mask and tie. He had been playing with them for the entire journey over and it was starting to drive her crazy.

"Would you leave them alone?" She asked.

"Bossman may be used to this kind of get up, but I am way out of my comfort zone here. And I feel ridiculous in this mask. Who the hell came up with the idea? No one likes to wear these things." He said adjusting the red and gold eye mask on his face.

"Well I think you look great. So stop complaining!"

"Not that I mind the compliment 'licious, but it would have been nice if you wore one to match." He said as he escorted her into the main room. Chloe didn't miss the fact that he had positioned them fairly close to the buffet.

"I don't think it would match my outfit. I wasn't originally your date remember?" Chloe said looking down at her flowing green dress. It had been worth every penny and she just hoped that Oliver would be able to recognise her tonight so he could fully appreciate it. "At least my mask compliments yours."

Bart reached out to tweak her dirty gold mask, decorated with its fake diamonds and pearls. "Well, you're my date now so I'm not going to complain too much. " He pulled his arm from hers with a wide eyed expression on his face. "If you're my date tonight, does that mean I can at least try for first base?"

Chloe laughed and smacked him on the arm. "Don't even think about it. Oliver may have forgotten, but I'm still with him."

"I'm sure there's a rule about the guy you're on a date with having some perks."

"You have perks. I already promised you that you can try and sneak out all the food you could fit into my purse." She grinned.

Chloe was sure Bart was about to try his luck when she saw another two of her favourite people walking towards them.

"Well, there's a sight that's sure to have a certain farm boy pouting." She said as Lois and AC approached them. "I think this is the first time I have seen you in something other than shorts! Although I have to say the colour scheme doesn't surprise me." She said pointing to his orange mask before embracing the water loving hero.

"Well if Smallville doesn't have the connections or sophistication to get into a gig like this, then that's his problem." Lois swiped a couple of glasses of champagne from a passing waitress, downing one before starting to sip on the other.

Chloe smiled, Lois was clearly jittery. There had always been some underlying sexual tension between her and AC and she was wondering if her cousin was starting to regret asking him for tonight's favour. Either way, she was sure that by the end of the evening Clark would probably be paying a little more attention to the beautiful brunette.

"Any sign of Oliver?" AC asked.

Chloe stood beside Bart who was already scanning the crowd. "We just got here. But I'm sure he's here already, it's just the task of finding him."

"Just find the red head with the horns growing out of her mask and I'm sure he'll be nearby."

"You promised not to make a scene Lois." Chloe warned.

"I promised no such thing. There's a difference between kicking someone's ass and making a scene." She said draining the rest of her drink.

AC slid an arm around her waist. "Come on Lois, let's see if we can find you a beer."

"Ooh, good idea."

Chloe smiled as she watched her friend easily diffuse Lois' gathering attitude and sweep her over to the bar.

"I see him 'licious." Bart pointed over towards the other edge of the room. Chloe followed his gaze to see Oliver and Tess standing close to someone who looked a lot like the Mayor, deep in conversation.

"So how are we going to get his attention?" Bart asked

"I don't know." Chloe said. Her plan was just to get into the building without being thrown out by one of Tess' goons. She hadn't thought so far as to how to get Oliver's attention if he didn't spot her first. It wasn't as if she could just walk right up to him while he was standing there with Tess.

"I got an idea beautiful, but it's going to be risky." Bart said before taking her hand and walking her to the middle of the dance floor. He placed her arms around him and began to move slowly to the music.

"And how is a dancing with you risky?"

"Have you seen me dance before? It's taken Oliver a months worth of pointers not to get me to step on my partner's toes. Even he gave up in the end and sent me for professional lessons."

Chloe laughed loudly. "He sent you for dance lessons?"

"He and the guys said they didn't want me embarrassing them when I had to go into undercover situations like this. They also thought it might help me get a girlfriend."

"And I can't believe you let them tease you like that."

"Believe me, your toes will be thanking them later. Just be glad I no longer have to count the steps out loud."

* * *

Oliver and Tess had been cornered by the Mayor for the past five minutes, being forced to make polite small talk about the evening's event. Tess was laying the charm on thick and his concentration wandered as he looked around the room.

A familiar laugh caught his attention and his eyes drifted to where the sound was coming from. He knew it was her. No mask could disguise the woman who had been haunting his memory flashes from the past few days. Beautiful was simply the wrong word for how she looked that evening. She looked simply breath taking.

"Excuse me, I'm just going to get Miss Mercer here a drink. I won't be two moments."

"Thank you Oliver." Tess smiled before continuing her conversation.

Oliver eased his way through the crowded dance floor, completely focused on her as she was led in a simple dance. As she was turned to face him her eyes drifted upwards and locked her gaze with his. Her smile became just that little bit brighter.

"Can I cut in?" He said tapping on the shorter man's shoulder.

"Sure can, Bossman."

Chloe could see Oliver's brow furrow and the younger man. "Oliver, this is Bart Allen. He's a mutual friend. He's been known to work with you when you decide to let that other side of you come out to play."

"I'll let you two lovebirds catch up. I'm going to let fish boy know you've found jolly green over here." Bart quickly left the dance floor, allowing Oliver to pick up the dance form where Chloe had stopped. Her arms naturally wrapped around his neck as they swayed to the music.

"Well that was a quick exit."

She smiled knowingly up at him. "Believe me, he's been known to be quicker."

"Should I be bothered that you found a replacement for me so easily at such short notice?"

"Bart is not a replacement, just a good friend who wanted to make sure you were just as fine as I told him you were."

"Speaking of fine." He slowly slid his hand down to her lower back "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you Mr Queen, you don't look too bad yourself." She brought a hand round to slightly adjust his mask "And like I said to you yesterday, a little bit predictable. Who would have thought you would pick green?"

"I could say the same about this dress. Did you pick this colour out for me?"

"I'll have you know I have always looked good in green. The fact that it makes the caveman in you that little bit happier is just a bonus."

"That's good to know." He smiled. Being with her just felt so right, how had he fooled himself into thinking he was still with Tess he had no idea. "I was wondering if I could pick that equally wonderful brain of yours?"

"Whatever you need hero."

Oliver shook the image of her in that silk camisole and focused on the question in hand. "Tess has been urging me to take part in an experimental memory retrieval project. She's had the doctors modify some equipment they already had and they are apparently ready for me to begin tomorrow."

"Oliver you can't go through with it!"

"Believe me, I don't intend to. I've been keeping her close to find up what she is really up to but I have come up with nothing. I was wondering if you could try researching the project for me? I want to see if she has been lying about that too."

"I don't need to, I know about the technology you're referring to. Tess used it on my cousin a couple of months ago. To cut a long story short she manipulated Lois' memories to read her mind and she intended on wiping them clean from her. If she hadn't been stopped in time she could have been left catatonic."

"Why do I have a feeling she doesn't want me to undergo treatment to bring me back completely?"

"Because you're not stupid. Just promise me that you will keep far, far away from any LuthorCorp laboratory."

"You have my word. Tess doesn't exactly register in my circle of trust at the moment."

"Speaking of the Luthor wannabe, what is she going to say if she sees her date dancing with one of her least favourite people?"

"To be honest, I really don't care. I am moving out of the mansion tomorrow. As much as I want to find out the truth from her, I just can't stand looking at her knowing that she has been trying to manipulate me this whole week."

Chloe rested her head on Oliver's shoulder. "That is the best news I have had all day."

"So does that mean you'll be waiting for me when I come home? It's pretty obvious you know how to get in by now."

"It's safe to say that I've known my way around your security system for a while now." She smiled to herself before looking up at him.

"I had a feeling that was the case. Because if that wasn't true I would have to seriously consider seeking professional help. I've never thought that I would be tempted to wear green silk lingerie."

"If that's the worst that you found hero, you didn't look through your bedroom as thoroughly as you thought."

He smiled back. "Is that an offer to come back to my place and show me a few things?"

"I wouldn't want you thinking I was taking advantage of a man in your condition."

"And what if this man would like to be taken advantage of by you?" He whispered in her ear.

Chloe turned her head so their noses were almost touching. "Well, when you put it like that, how can a girl say no?"

Oliver closed the small gap between them and pulled Chloe towards him, kissing her like he needed her lips to live. Chloe melted into his muscular frame and almost pouted when he ended the kiss, his forehead resting against hers.

"Maybe I should consider moving out tonight instead."

Chloe nodded, momentarily trying to remember how to breathe. "I think that would be a really good idea. Maybe I should help you, you know, just in case you forget your alarm code or something."

"That sounds like a good idea." He slowly lifted his head from hers and took her hands in his "Give me five minutes. I'm going to tell Tess that I'm leaving. She's less likely to make a scene in front of all these people."

"Okay. I'll go let Bart know."

Oliver gave her a final peck on the cheek before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

Tess had seen the entire sickening display as she stood to the side of the room. She couldn't believe that Oliver had the nerve to kiss some random woman in public all the while that he was supposed to be there as her date. She clenched her teeth and resisted the urge to ball her hands into fists.

Even without his memories he had done it again. He had cheated on her and to top it off, this time he had done so publicly. She was never going to forgive herself for allowing this to happen. Public humiliation was not in her plans for the evening.

When he approached after making his way through the heaving throng of the dance floor she was proud that she had resisted the temptation to slap him there and then.

"Tess, we need to talk."

"Damn right we need to talk." She grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him through the crowd. She was glad that she had the foresight to book a suite at the hotel for the night, because this was a conversation she was not willing to have in front of Metropolis' elite.

* * *

Tess angrily pulled Oliver into the suite and marched past the bed throwing her mask and purse down. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt the similar sensation arise.

_Tess dragged Oliver into the bedroom before stalking to the other side of the room. "The only way you'll get me back in here is by force."_

_Tess responded by throwing a handy ornament in his general direction, causing him to jump and flail wildly. "Don't flatter yourself. The best thing I ever did in this bed was kick you out of it."_

"_Oh look, something out of your mouth I can believe."_

_She folded her arms across her chest, a tight smile showing the underlying anger she felt. "So it's you. Parading around in tacky green leather."_

"_It was me." He smiled smugly. He felt no remorse that he had kept this secret hidden so well from her. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel great satisfaction at how angry she was. He was enjoying this._

"_I can't believe you wear tights."_

"_They're not 'tights'." He approached her. What was with everyone thinking they were tights? They were clearly pants._

_Tess saw his movement and grabbed a large knife from behind her. Oliver reacted and found a much smaller letter opener to defend himself with. Tess carefully stalked Oliver in a semi-circle, placing herself nearer the door._

_Oliver lowered his knife. "They're not tights."_

"_They look like tights." She glowered._

"_You're keeping more secrets than Lex ever had, ain't that right? Who knows how many deals were sealed right here?" He said indicating the bedroom._

"_You buried an arrow into my chest, Oliver."_

_He held his finger up to her. "Actually, it was a tazer."_

"_Well it bruised."_

"_Well, better bruised then dead." He smirked._

_Without a second thought Tess threw the knife she was still holding directly at Oliver's head. Oliver's quick reflexes allowed him to grab a book to defend himself from the lethal shot, the knife buried to the hilt in the book._

"_What are you crazy? Tess this isn't a cartoon! You're gonna hurt somebody."_

"_That's the basic idea!"_

"_Alright then." Oliver began to walk towards her. This had been a long time coming._

"_Don't you come near me." She warned._

_In a blur, Clark was standing between them dressed in his 'Blur' costume. "Stop!"_

"_Stay out of this Clark." Tess told him._

"_Our little lady here is a Checkmate agent. She knows my identity." Oliver told him._

"What were you thinking Oliver? How could you do that?" Tess demanded.

"I don't think you are in a position to be acting so indignant Tess." He looked at her directly, putting his hands into his pockets.

"I think I am perfectly justified to act like this! You are supposed to be here with me, instead you're kissing the face off of some blonde haired tramp! I guess you haven't changed at all."

"Chloe is _not_ a tramp!" Oliver snapped.

"That was Sullivan?" She stalked closer towards him "_Chloe_ _Sullivan?_" Her rage was radiating from every inch of her. She snatched her bag back up from the bed and began pacing.

"How long did you think you could get away with lying to me Tess?"

"Is that what she told you? From the beginning I have told you that she and her friends have tried to manipulate you."

"The only one who has been manipulating me here has been you." Oliver invaded her personal space. He has clenching his fists inside his pockets to stop himself from just grabbing her and shaking the truth out of her mouth. "You have been lying to me from the very beginning. You saw an opportunity and took it, what I want to know is why."

"I would never do that! You know I love you Oliver!"

"Don't give me that crap!"

"If you would just consent to trying that treatment then you would know the truth!" She tried pulling out the waterworks. They had worked in the past before, he'd always been a sucker for a damsel in distress.

"I already have some of my memories. And from what I can tell you are not a significant part of my life. There are others that I trust, that I love, before you even become a factor. So why don't you tell me what really is going on in that head of yours."

Tess sat on the bed and rifled through her purse. "What I want is for the Oliver Queen I used to know to come back to me. I want him safe, by my side where he belongs, and away from dangers he surrounds himself with." She finally stilled her hand inside her bag and looked up at him.

"I think you're finally cracked."

"I'm not crazy Oliver, just determined." She pulled the small gun from her purse and shot him with the tranquiliser she had been carrying.

"What?" Oliver pulled the dart from his neck and stumbled a bit

"Didn't you think it was a bit strange that instead of being shot in suicide slums you were drugged instead?"

"It was you?" Oliver tried to swipe at her but she merely stepped out of reach as his legs gave out.

"I intended to just keep you out of harm's way, locked up and away from Checkmate until I could guarantee your safety. I hadn't planned on Clark interrupting so soon. When I discovered however, that you were injured and had been diagnosed with amnesia I was provided with an opportunity that surpassed anything I could have dreamed of."

Oliver struggled against the drowsiness but could feel himself slowly being drawn into the darkness. He sensed rather than saw Tess kneel down beside him. He felt her run her hands through his hair as unconsciousness claimed him.

"It's okay now though Oliver. I am going to make it all better. By tomorrow morning you will be the Oliver Queen you were meant to be."


	11. Chapter 10

**Author Note: **I have no Betas so all mistakes are entirely my own. All comments and reviews are appreciated - they are like crack to me!

The final chapter people. I have really struggled with it and I am still not happy with it but short of throwing my computer out the window to improve it I thought I would post anyway.

* * *

This had to be the longest five minutes in history - fifteen minutes worth to be exact. Chloe was sat at the bar with Bart, her foot bouncing up and down with impatience. She was pretty sure Tess had seen their little scene and was currently berating Oliver somewhere in private.

"Now I see why you guys complain about me. That foot thing is driving me nuts!" Bart said around a mouthful of shrimp.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him before sliding from the stool to stand. Maybe pacing would be preferable to foot tapping. "I just don't understand what is taking him so long."

"Am I asking for too much information if I ask why you're so impatient?"

"It shouldn't take him this long, Bart." She was looking over the guests, she couldn't find him or Tess anywhere.

"You want me and fish stick to have a look around? We can find out if Mercer has a suite here?"

"You read my mind." Chloe began walking towards the main doors, intent on getting to reception before Bart had pried AC from Lois' clutches.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked as Chloe approached. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bart standing to the side, giving her a nod.

"Yes, I need for you to call the room of Ms Tess Mercer. She is required in the ballroom to make her opening speech for the benefit. I'm afraid I don't know the suite number."

"No problem, I will put the call through for you." The receptionist typed a couple of details into the computer before dialling the call. She turned around as a gust of wind. "Between you and me the air conditioning in this place isn't what it used to be."

Chloe smilled with sympathy as the receptionist tried the room. "I'm sorry Miss, but no one appears to be in the room. Would you like me to try again?"

"No problem. I'm sure she is on her way." Chloe smiled before walking over to Bart. "Smooth, Impulse."

"I got the information didn't I 'licious?" He smiled. "AC is staying in the room to keep an eye out. We're going to suite 1503."

"Well no one's picking up." Chloe led him to the staircase round the corner.

Bart picked her up and within seconds they were in front of the suite doors. Bart listened at the door. "Sounds like no one is there." He tried the door to find it unlocked "You stay here beautiful."

Bart zipped into the room and was out in three seconds. "Bossman isn't here but something's not right. Oliver's mask is in there but the room looks untouched."

"He wouldn't have willingly gone with Tess, I know it." Chloe said as she walked into the room.

"Are you sure?"

"He's starting to remember Bart. Oliver doesn't trust her anymore, I know it!"

"Hey, if you say so, then I believe you. But where would they go?"

Chloe looked around the room. It looked untouched. She was about to give up when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She knelt down and moved one of the curtains surrounding the poster bed where it draped on the floor. The dart was small and red, she was careful of how she held it.

"Oliver didn't leave here voluntarily." She held the dart out to Bart. His face fell as he realised what had happened.

"Do we need to get you back to Watchtower?"

"This telepathy we have going scares me. Go tell AC where we're going. Get him to distract Lois, the last thing we need is her getting wind of this. I'll meet you in the lobby."

Bart nodded before running for the room. Chloe carefully put the dart in her bag and ran towards the elevators. She pulled out her phone and hit one of her speed dials.

"Clark! I need your help, Tess has taken Oliver and I need to bring Emil to Watchtower. I'm going to need both of your help tonight. I'll explain when I get there, Bart is bringing me."

"Chloe Just tell me where he is, I can get him."

"No! Clark, there will be meteor rock thee I guarantee it. Just meet me, please."

"Ok. I'll be there as soon as I can get Emil."

* * *

Oliver could feel feather light touches to his head as he came around.

"Shh, everything is going to be okay."

"Chloe?" He tried to blink his eyes open but his eyelids felt as if they were made from lead. The hand that had previously been comforting him stilled.

"She is not here and that is not going to change anytime soon."

Oliver jolted awake at the familiar voice, that night's events coming back to him. He found himself strapped to a bed in the middle of a lab. "Let me out of here Tess!"

"Don't you see that I am helping you? I am giving you the opportunity for a normal life Oliver. You can have a successful business, a home, a family. There are enough heroes in the world without you needing to shoulder that burden too."

"That is my decision to make!"

"You're not in a position to make an impartial decision."

Oliver tried to fight against the restraints. He had been stripped of his tie and jacket, and had no way of accessing the tiny tools he kept in his pocket. "And you have no right to do this."

"I have more right than anyone else." She walked over to one of the scientists at the computer console. "You'll thank me for this."

"You mean you'll tell me after you wipe my mind clean?"

She smirked. "Yeah, probably not. But I promise you that you won't miss anything."

"I have friends Tess. They're not going to let you just get away with this."

"You mean Chloe and that little band of misfits you hang around with? They won't be an issue. Checkmate will have them in their control before you know it, and Miss Sullivan will find that without her friends there is very little she can do. If she or her cousin press the issue then I will make sure she leaves you alone."

"If you hurt her-"Oliver's threat was cut short by a lab assistant injecting him with sedative

"I wish we could have done this the easy way Oliver." She genuinely regretted having to drug him to get him here. At least he would have no recollection of the past few hours to make any judgements. "I think you should begin now Doctor Wilson."

As the sedatives began to take effect, the probes were placed in Oliver's temples.

"I want to see what memories he has recovered over the past week. I want to see who he has spoken to and how his mind has been poisoned against me. I refuse to have to repeat this performance in a month's time." Tess ordered.

"I'm not sure how long that will take. The memory removal itself can be a lengthy process if we are to avoid any adverse effects." The doctor explained.

"Just do it. Failure is not an option here." Tess demanded as she stood by the monitors, ready to see inside Oliver's mind.

* * *

It had taken only a minute for Bart to get Chloe back to the watchtower. It was times like these that she was thankful she kept spare clothes in the chest upstairs. Rescuing Oliver would require something a little more hard-wearing than formal wear. She buttoned her blouse as she descended the stairs, she could already hear voices speaking at a rapid rate. Clark and Emil must have arrived while she was changing and Bart was bringing them up to date.

"Are you sure Tess is planning to alter his memories?" Clark asked as she finally stepped off of the staircase.

"Hello to you too Clark." She said as she brought up the GPS focusing on Oliver. "And yes. Oliver told me about some experiment to help retrieve his memories. Tess wouldn't have gone through this whole charade if she was just planning on helping him get his memories back. I think she was talking about the machine she used on Lois to see what happens in the future."

Her fingers flew over the keyboard as the signal focused and zoomed into Oliver's location. "She's moved the lab from where she originally stored it, it's now within the LuthorCorp building. She was probably trying to add some credibility to the project."

Clark's back straightened. "I'll get him."

"No Clark!" Chloe shouted before he could move. "Tess is going to be expecting you. For all we know she's lined the room with meteor rock."

"I am not going to just wait here on the chance Tess will be expecting me."

"No, I wouldn't ask you to do that. But Oliver will need all of us if he is going to make it out with his memories intact." She grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "Bart, if you would be so kind…"

"No need to ask me beautiful. Pleasure's all mine!" Bart scooped her up in his arm and sped from the room.

Clark and Emil just looked at each other. Emil sighed before putting his glasses into his jacket pocket. "Just so you know, I find this really uncomfortable."

* * *

When Clark forcefully opened the door he only managed to walk two steps into the room before falling to his knees. Chloe had been right. There was green meteor rocks placed throughout the room, preventing him from moving any further.

Chloe followed him into the room as Emil and Bart tried to help Clark to his feet. She should have been more concerned for her friend, but all she could see was an unconscious Oliver strapped to a bed and Tess standing ten feet away with a gun pointed straight at her.

The three doctors within the room had stopped what they wee doing and stood open mouthed looking at the intruders.

"Gentlemen, if you would be so kind as to continue your work. These distractions will be removed shortly." Tess pressed a button on the wall, presumably alerting security.

"What do you think this will accomplish? We're not going to let you do this to him." Chloe said, she could feel the anger boiling inside.

"If any of you even twitches, I guarantee you that I will shoot her." Tess told the men at Chloe's back.

A small smirk formed on Chloe's face. Tess assumed that the only one here with powers was Clark. Chloe had always thought that Tess tried to plan thoroughly, make adjustments to every curve thrown. It seemed that she really was just a poor imitation of Lex, at least he had the foresight to protect himself from the speed of one Bart Allen.

Chloe turned to look at Bart. He smiled and winked at her before speeding across the room. Tess had no time to react before Bart had reached her and snatched away her weapon. It was all that was needed. Chloe launched herself across the room, rugby tackling Tess, slamming her into a wall.

Everything seemed to happen at once. Emil hit the doctor at the console, taking his place at the keyboard. Bart ran around the room collecting the meteor rock before depositing it on the other side of the building within seconds. Feeling his strength return, Clark grabbed the two remaining lab workers and bound them using the ties from their necks.

Bart had returned to the room just in time to stop Clark from interfering in the fight taking place between the two women. "Clark, just let Chloe handle this. She can take care of herself."

"Bitch!" Chloe yelled as she punched Tess squarely in the jaw. She had been right to change clothes. The confinement of her evening dress was preventing Tess from being able to move as she normally could.

"You had to ruin everything! We were happy!" Tess screamed back, trying to throw the petite blonde off of her.

"You were delusional. Maybe next time you'll take a leaf out of Luthor's books and just try to blackmail someone to spend time with you."

Tess spat blood onto the floor as she wrapped her hands around Chloe's throat and began to squeeze. Chloe managed to reach a nearby stool and using all the strength she could find brought it down onto Tess' head, knocking her unconscious.

"Fucking bitch." Chloe said trying to catch her breath. Bart helped her to her feet.

"You are so many levels of awesome 'licious!"

"Are you okay Chloe?" Clark asked.

"I'm fine." She walked over to Oliver. "How is he?"

"I've stabilised him, but I have no idea if they have stripped him of any memories." Emil said before walking over to Oliver and removing the probes from his temples.

Clark walked over to the doctor Emil had hit. He lifted him in the air using one arm, bringing him to eye level. "What did you do to him?" He demanded.

"No-nothing! We were still working through the memory retrieval programme when you came in. I swear!"

"If you've lied to me-"

"No! I haven't! If anything we have sped up his healing process. Since being connected to the machine his memories have been returning at an accelerated rate. Miss Mercer had just given the order for us to start erasing them." The doctor was pleading. It was surprising how fear could be such a motivator.

"Then why is he unconscious?"

"Miss Mercer had him sedated." Clark lowered the man on the floor next to his colleagues. The police would be able to deal with them soon enough.

"Is it safe to move him Emil? Security could be here any second." Chloe asked.

"Yes, he should be fine."

"Clark, can you take him back to his place?" She asked, her friend merely nodded before speeding from the room with the man she loved. Before she could say anything Emil interrupted her with a hand gesture.

"I'd rather catch a cab if you don't mind?"

"Sorry Emil, Oliver needs you."

"That's what I thought." He grumbled before Bart sped him from the room.

A groan brought Chloe's attention back to Tess. The Ice Queen was starting to come around. "You can't protect him forever Chloe, he has put himself in harm's way too many times. If I hadn't been the one to take Oliver it would have been Checkmate."

Chloe knelt before the bleeding red-head and stared straight into her eyes. "I swear, if you come after Oliver again I will kill you Tess. And believe me when I say I will lose no sleep doing it either."

"Oliver would never forgive you."

"After the stunt you just pulled? Be thankful he hasn't gained consciousness yet, because I'm sure this time he wouldn't have shot you with a tazer." Chloe got to her feet. "But don't worry. I would never be so bold as to use an arrow. All I can promise you is that you will have no idea how or when it's coming."

She walked towards the door, Bart turning up just in time. "Come on 'licious. Security are here." They left the building within a blink of an eye, leaving Tess to tend all of her wounds.

* * *

Bart released Chloe the minute they got into the elevator. "At your service ma'am."

She cocked an eyebrow at him and took in his appearance. "You're the fastest man alive, and yet you've been running around in that tux all night. You were trying to be James Bond weren't you?"

His grin was all the reply she needed. "Think Oliver will buy me an Aston Martin?"

"Not a chance." The elevator reached its destination and Chloe ran to Oliver's bedroom. She found him lying on the bed with Emil by his side.

"Clark has gone back to inform the police." Emil informed her as he got up to stand.

"He's okay isn't he?" Chloe asked, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Oliver.

"I've just given him a check up and he seems fine. The sedatives are starting to wear off but I think it would be wise if someone stayed with him tonight. He's going to be drowsy, it's best if he just sleeps it off."

"That's not a problem. I'll stay."

"I'm going to be staying in Metropolis tonight. If you need me just call." Emil left the room leaving Bart standing there looking in.

"I can stay if you want." He offered.

"I'll be okay thanks."

"You'll let me know when he's back to his old self?"

"You'll be the first person I'll get him to call." She smiled.

"Okay. I'll go let AC know what happened. I have a feeling your cousin will be giving him a hard time."

"Thank you Bart, for everything."

"No problem beautiful. Just doing my job." He smiled before zipping to the elevator.

Chloe toed off her shoes and removed her jeans before crawling under the blankets with him. She laid next to Oliver in the bed and just watched his sleeping form - he was safe and he was with her. For the first time that week Chloe felt as if some weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Watching the steady rise and fall of his chest she gradually allowed sleep to take her.

* * *

Chloe groaned as she felt the sunlight on her face. She must have forgotten to pull the curtains before settling down for the night. Her face was feeling hot and flushed and she realised that she must have snuggled into Oliver during the night. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her bed partner.

She was surprised to already find him awake and staring straight back at her. "Morning." She smiled before kissing him softly on the lips. She frowned when he remained perfectly still, not even responding in the slightest.

"Who are you, and why are you in my bed?" He asked.

"What? Oliver, you know who I am."

"Lady, I have no clue who you are." He was as serious as she had ever seen him.

Chloe bolted upright in the bed. "That bitch! I knew it was too good to be true!" She cursed to herself. "Oliver, it's me. Chloe. Remember? Chloe Sullivan."

She felt like she could cry. After all this they were back to square one, back to the unknown. She was about to make a move for her phone before she caught a slight twitch of his mouth.

"Oliver! That is _not funny!_" As she threw a pillow at him he burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Of all the stupid, thoughtless-"

Oliver pulled her towards him and silenced her with a kiss. "I have some making up to do." He said slowly unbuttoning the blouse she had left on from the night before

"How would you know? You don't have all of your memories back yet. We've never been this intimate for all you know."

"Believe me." He threw her shirt away as he began said kissing down her neck towards her collarbone. "I remember _everything_."

"Everything?"

"Oh yes. I think being strapped into Tess's little house of torture kick started a few things." Her bra and panties seemed to follow the way of her blouse.

"Your libido one of those things?"

"Never needed a kick start to that where you're concerned." His hands slowly descended to the juncture between her thighs and he began to touch her in a way he knew normally drove her wild. "Any doubts about my memory now?"

"No." Was all she could manage to say as the pleasure he created with his fingers began to build.

Oliver rolled her onto her back as he withdrew his hand. She kissed him before taking his hardness in her hand, causing to inhale sharply. "I missed you Oliver. So much."

He knew he had to say something, before they went any further. He closed his hand around hers, stilling her motion. "I know that you don't want to hear this Chloe, but after everything that's happened I have to tell you…I love you. More than anything. Without you I have nothing."

"I love you too Oliver." She kissed him before guiding him inside. With a roll of his hips he was fully sheathed within her.

Normally when they had sex, it was full of passion, pressing kisses and hard, frantic movements. But now it seemed that finally telling each other their feelings had changed how they could be together. Oliver's eyes never left hers as he thrust slowly but firmly, her hips moving to match his pace. After all this time they were finally making love to each other, finally allowing theirselves to feel what they had been trying to deny for so long.

Chloe whimpered as the firm pace began to have a growing effect as she felt her climax starting to form. She knew he was close too, she felt the muscles in his back tensing under her hands and his eyes became darker. She found there was something intensely erotic about looking into his eyes as he tried to bite back his own groans of pleasure. Oliver increased his speed slightly before slipping his thumb to where they were joined, clumsily finding her clit. It was all she needed before he had her crying out, her uncontrolled thrashing bringing him to his own release.

Oliver rolled them so they were laying on their sides facing each other, both trying to catch their breath. "I missed you so much." She said.

"Did you mean it?"

She didn't have to ask what he was talking about. "I know I've been the one setting all of these rules and boundaries but I just can't lie to myself anymore. Seeing you with Tess…it hurt. I really thought I had lost you for a while there, and I knew I couldn't lie to myself any more. I love you Oliver, and I'm not scared to say it."

He smiled broadly before hugging her tighter. Feeling the kisses on the top of her head she snuggled closer to him. This was all he wanted right here, and he would let no one take this from him. Not ever again.


End file.
